Lyrians
Lyrians are a race of cat-like warriors and hunters. While one might mistake them for nothing but a bunch of insignificant little tykes, they show more tenacity and resourcefulness than even some of the most well known public figures. Cultures Felyne Bipedal creatures resembling cats know for their generally light hair, love for Felvine, and shocking durability. As a social animal, if they are not working happily along side the other races, they will gather together into tribes in the wilderness. Their highly curious nature often leads them into trouble but they always are able to slip out of tight spots. And they don't take long before they come right back, for better or worse. Their methods may seem primitive but the hold a clever resourcefulness to them. They often paint their homes and bodies. Has minor collector's impulse. Melynx At first glance you could not tell the difference between them and their lighter cousins. But Melynx are generally quicker on their feet and much better with their hands, as sticky as they may be. More of them prefer tribal companionship in the wilds over life alongst the cities and other races. They often paint their homes and bodies. They possess natural kelptomaina. Mainly seeking to collect Felvine or items of value. Shakalaka Fairly distance cousins of the other two Lyian species. They share their body type, minus the tail and fur. Distinctly tribal by nature, even more so agressive. They are well known for ambushing travelers in the wilderness hiding as bushes, rocks, and even mushrooms. Adult Shakalakas can almost always be found in groups, lead by a chieftain, who is often the most burtal and ruthless of them. Even against foes many times their size, they will wildly attack until they are met with a vast difference in strength forcing to retreat. Like their furry cousins their natural burrowing abilities allow them to escape most danger. Even though their childern may be cowardly by nature, they are also audacious as an adult would be. But are almost always found alone. Childern are sent on a rite of passage called the "Great (Waka) Walk". This journey the go out into the world, is a passage of self discovery. They must decide on their mask for adulthood, the symbol of their identity. Most use fruits, gords, and large shells. Some however get very creative with their designs. And in rare cases make several masks for themselves. Physical Appearance Lyrians of all types, while varying in appearance, are easily distinguished by their sizes. Many Lyrians stand hardly above 2 feet, sharing tails and fur. Racial Traits Felyne Positive Traits Hardy: After years of taking abuse from monsters like wyverns and playing with explosives for just as long, they have strong fire reistance. Only thing that matches their tenacity is their durability, their bodies can take tremendous amounts of force and abuse. Their bones are rather hard to break, certainly harder than human bones. Allowing them to take shockingly high falls. They may not always land on their feet but they can at least take the fall. Sharp Minds: Their curious natural comes from their naturally sharp minds. Letting them to pick up most things rather quickly, allowing them to take up mostly any occupation. But once they have learned something in great depth the don't pick up on new things quite as quickly. Mean the accel in their respective jobs but aren't prone to sharp changes in careers.They also are very capable with crafting and juryrigging from what they can find. They also work quite well with Lyrians of all types and cultures. Unexpected Strength: They are often tasked with manual labor because they on usually can match the strength of an average adult human even only being a fraction of their height. Neutral Traits Sharp Eyes: Their eyes like cats allow them to see in dim levels of darkness, but it makes them highly sensitive to bright lights and flashes. Bipedal: Lyrians can walk on two legs, but are much more fit for running on all fours. Negative Traits Panic Prone: The little guys' nerves are often tightly wound, which means they tend to lose their heads from disasters and most surprises. If a fight isn't going the way they expect they will often act impulsively, letting fight or flight instincts drive them. Divine Felvine: They are naturally drawn to a particular plant. It drives them up the wall. Lead them to get rather grabby toward those carrying it. They honestly can't help themselves. Puny: Even the tallest Lyians never even reach 2'10"ft. They are always small and have all the disadvantages that come with their size. Like reach, jumping height, and general presence. They are rarely taken seriously. Casting Inept: They have the capacity for magical energies like mana, but are completely unable to channel or cast. Melynx Positive Traits Hardy: After years of taking abuse from monsters like wyverns and playing with explosives for just as long, they have strong fire resistance. Only thing that matches their tenacity is their durability, their bodies can take tremendous amounts of force and abuse. Their bones are rather hard to break, certainly harder than human bones. Allowing them to take shockingly high falls. They may not always land on their feet but they can at least take the fall. Sharp Minds: Their curious natural comes from their naturally sharp minds. Letting them to pick up most things rather quickly, allowing them to take up mostly any occupation. But once they have learned something in great depth the don't pick up on new things quite as quickly. Mean the accel in their respective jobs but aren't prone to sharp changes in careers.They also are very capable with crafting and jury rigging from what they can find. Unexpected Strength: They are often tasked with manual labor because they on usually can match the strength of an average adult human even only being a fraction of their height. Sharp Fingers: They are fair more dexterous than other Lyians and even many humans. Which aids their sticky fingers. Racial Sync: They can work well with other Melynxes and Felynes. Allowing them to accomplish very impressive joint coordination. Neutral Traits Sharp Eyes: Their eyes like cats allow them to see in dim levels of darkness, but it makes them highly sensitive to bright lights and flashes. Bipedal: Lyrians can walk on two legs, but are much more fit for running on all fours. Negative Traits Panic Prone: The little guys' nerves are often tightly wound, which means they tend to lose their heads from disasters and most surprises. If a fight isn't going the way they expect they will often act impulsively, letting fight or flight instincts drive them. Divine Felvine: They are naturally drawn to a particular plant. It drives them up the wall. Lead them to get rather grabby toward those carrying it. They honestly can't help themselves. Kleptomania: What's just a collector's impulse for Felynes is a full grown stealing compulsion. On a related note, they are naturally drawn to a particular plant. It drives them up the wall. Lead them to get rather grabby toward those carrying it. They honestly can't help themselves. Puny: Even the tallest Lyians never even reach 2'10"ft. They are always small and have all the disadvantages that come with their size. Like reach, jumping height, and general presence. They are rarely taken seriously. Casting Inept: They have the capacity for magical energies like mana, but are completely unable to channel or cast. Shakalaka Positive Traits Hardy: Only thing that matches their tenacity is their durability, their bodies can take tremendous amounts of force and abuse. Their bones are rather hard to break, certainly harder than human bones. Allowing them to take shockingly high falls. Unexpected Strength: Shakalaka are often tasked with manual labor because they on usually can match the strength of an average adult human even only being a fraction of their height. Neutral Traits Dance Prone: Whether it's heavily reinforced culture or some natural urge, if a Shakalaka isn't fighting them are probably dancing. If they get a good beat they will likely break out in dance. This can even override their aggressive nature. Strong Stomachs: Out of all the Lyians, Shakalakas are they hungriest of them. With rather hyperactive metabolisms and powerful stomachs they can digest most foods without trouble. Even raw meat and some weaker poisonous foods with trouble. But this means they burn through energy faster and need to eat much more. Becoming weaker and tired much faster. And can starve much faster. Negative Traits Berserker: Little tykes are real hot heads. They have short fuses and are very prone to violent outbursts. Quick to start fights and slow to end them. More likely to fight than flee. Puny: Even the tallest Lyrians never even reach 2'10"ft. They are always small and have all the disadvantages that come with their size. Like reach, jumping height, and general presence. They are rarely taken seriously. Masked: There is almost no time in a Shakalaka's life it is not wearing some form of mask. Those times pretty much only include changing their mask. It is their strongest compulsion. Laka Talka Talk: It is likely for a Shakalaka to speak common, even if it's in a rather butchered and repetitive way, with segments of their own language bleeding into their sentence structure. But they normally can at least get their point across. Casting Inept: They have the capacity for magical energies like mana, but are completely unable to channel or cast. Category:Races